


The Middle Man

by TeaWitchJo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of i guess), Anal Sex, Art Inspired, Blow Jobs, Incest, Library Sex, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWitchJo/pseuds/TeaWitchJo
Summary: The setting sun shone through the windows, illuminating the library with pillars of warm light, creating a rather charming scene. Or, well, it would have been charming, if the windows weren’t in the dire need of cleaning and the dust dancing in the light wasn't as dense.(...)He took the last turn and stopped, spotting something weird in the dim light. At the end of the isle there seemed to be some sort of… lump? Quite a big one as well, it looked a bit like…---------------Long story short: ritsumugi fuck. And they have audience.





	The Middle Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3003105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3003105/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SELIN!!!!  
> This took so long, but I finally wrote this fic akdnsjdjdj 
> 
> It's inspired by Fewly's (mothsaint's)art, inspired by the demons gacha, aka Ritsu calls Mugi "oniichan"
> 
>  
> 
> please do refer to the tags before reading, and remember - it's just pixels anyway. Enjoy!

The setting sun shone through the windows, illuminating the library with pillars of warm light, creating a rather charming scene. Or, well, it would have been charming, if the windows weren’t in the dire need of cleaning and the dust dancing in the light wasn't as dense. 

 

“I'll take care of it tomorrow," sighed Tsumugi, staring at the sight from the floor where he was kneeling. The teachers and school staff had left already - shouldn't they stay until the last students went home? Maybe, Tsumugi wasn't sure - but he stayed, fixing the bookshelves to the floor. After he’d almost gotten buried alive when they had toppled over, he thought setting them back up and putting the books in their places would be enough, but apparently the library supervisor found out and decided something had to be done to prevent further accidents like this. There wasn't anybody else really willing to spend their day drilling and attaching the shelves to the floor, so of course the task fell onto Tsumugi. 

 

Because he spent so much time working on the bookshelves, the returned books were laying in a disorderly, about-to-collapse tower on his desk. With a small sigh Tsumugi moved the books to the trolley and started putting them away. Another hour went by, filled with humming and trolley wheels squeaking, floor creaking and books sliding into their spaces. The sun had already sunk behind the horizon and the pillars of light, or rather illuminated dust, had disappeared. Maybe for the better, the sight made Tsumugi feel rather pathetic. He should have cleaned it up long ago. 

 

“Ah, should have but didn’t, no need to dwell on that~” the boy mused as he pushed his now almost empty trolley to the farthest part of the library. It’s been a long while since anybody borrowed something from there. All one could find on those shelves were old textbooks and things nobody had any interest in. Tsumugi couldn’t even remember who took these books and when, if they held them past the return deadline and should pay a fee - he was pretty sure nobody bothered putting this part of the library in the system, which meant that unless he wrote it down somewhere, they’d never know. And even if he did, he’d probably lost the paper anyway. 

 

He took the last turn and stopped, spotting something weird in the dim light. At the end of the isle there seemed to be some sort of… lump? Quite a big one as well, it looked a bit like…

 

“E-EEEEH?!” Tsumugi shrieked when the lump moved. A book fell out of his hands and the boy backed away - or tried to, he only ended up tripping over his own legs and landing squarely on his butt, soon scrambling for his phone. 

 

“Mnn, why so much noise…” the lump grumbled drowsily when the phone’s flashlight revealed its true identity. 

 

“R-Ritsu-kun?!” To find the younger Sakuma sleeping somewhere wasn’t anything new, but to find him in such a far off corner so late past schooltime… “What are you doing here, why are you still here? Rei-kun… your brother must be worried!”

 

“Who cares about that gross bug anyway,” Ritsu spat out, turning away from the light. 

 

“Ritsu-kun…” Tsumugi finally got up, slightly rubbing his back. That fall would leave a bruise… well, just another one to add to the collection. He put the book in its place and crouched next to the other boy. “Come on, you can’t stay here, you’ll catch a cold…”

 

“‘m not going home, Maa~kun’s out with Trickstar, bug off...” Another grumble made Tsumugi sigh, put his hand on Ritsu’s arm, and slightly pull him up. 

 

“Come on Ritsu-kun, let’s go to the tables. I’ll make some tea and we’ll talk about it~” he offered and finally succeeded in dragging the other boy up and towards the study area, surrounded by the lower bookshelves now fixed to the floor as well. He sat Ritsu down in one of the chairs, turned the desk lamp on and disappeared in the backroom. A few minutes later he reappeared with two cups of steaming green tea and a plate of cheap cookies on a tray. 

 

“So, what’s the matter? You can tell me everything, we might be the same age but I am your senpai after all~” Tsumugi set the tray down, passed one of the cups to Ritsu and sat down with his own cup - a blue, rather big one, a gift from Sora. “Sorry the tea is nothing special, I know you’re used to better things - I imagine Eichi-kun must be supplying you with great blends! The library has a rather small budget and everything goes to book conservation anyway, so this is just something I buy every once in a wh-”

 

“Stop talking, you’re almost as annoying as that failure of a brother,” Ritsu cut in, glaring at Tsumugi with enough hostility to make him press further into his chair, a slight shiver running down his spine.

 

“You… fought again, didn't you? What was it about?”

 

“Family matters, none of your business.” Awkward, uncomfortable silence hung in the air for while. Ritsu suddenly stood up, walked around the desk and sat on it on Tsumugi’s side, startling the other boy and making him jump in his seat. 

“Say… Aoba-oniichan...” Hearing Ritsu’s tone Tsumugi felt as if something grew in his throat, making it difficult to swallow the spit flooding his mouth in nerves. “Wanna fuck?”

 

If that wasn’t sudden, nothing was. Tsumugi really jumped in his chair this time, barely managing to catch the cup slipping out of his hands. 

 

“W-w-w-what are you t-talking about?!” he stuttered and fixed his glasses. The confusion and distress on his face was absolutely delightful, at least to Ritsu, and he smirked seeing his senpai flustered and looking everywhere but at him. He was so easy to bully, and so fun as well!

 

“Come on, oniichan~” he mused, reaching for Tsumugi and stroking his cheek lightly, fingers dancing over the blushing skin, moving towards his unruly hair. 

“Everyone knows that library services aren’t the only things you offer here~”

 

“Y-you’re not doing this to take revenge on Rei-kun… are you?” Boy, the way Tsumugi looked up to him, above the frames of his glasses, face red…  _ Pathetic _ , Ritsu thought, suddenly tightening his hand in Tsumugi’s hair and pushing him towards his own crotch. 

 

“Even if, what are you gonna do ‘bout it, huh~?” He wasn’t even trying to pretend what was between him and Rei was pure and brotherly, Tsumugi knew anyway. Him and the older Sakuma had a thing before and Ritsu did not like someone else taking his brother’s time at all. One day, when he knew Mugi was going to come to their house to “study” with Rei, Ritsu lured him to bed and made sure the other boy saw and heard  _ everything _ . 

 

Tears gathered in the corners of Tsumugi’s eyes when Ritsu started moving, still pushing his face down, but he couldn’t exactly ignore the fact that his own pants were feeling a little tighter. He cried out when a foot pushed on his dick, making him writhe. 

 

“You like this, don’t you?” Ritsu mocked and pushed harder. “Oniichan, you’re a filthy bug, just like anija!” He took the cup out of Tsumugi’s hands and set it on the desk before unzipping his pants and taking his dick out. “Now, be nice and get to work~”

 

Tsumugi only hesitated for a moment before putting his hands on Ritsu’s thighs and lapping at the tip, making the other boy sigh, already anticipating the fun to come. There was no way he wasn’t good at giving head with the amount of people that came here for the “service” all the time. The face he made was delightful as well, teary and flushed, sometimes looking up from under his surprisingly pretty eyelashes. He might not be the most handsome boy at school, Ritsu thought, but he certainly wasn’t ugly. As expected of an idol. 

 

“Come on, oniichan, I know you can take it~” Once his dick was fully hard Ritsu forced Tsumugi down, making a slightly strained noise escape him when it hit the back of his throat. “See, you don’t even choke anymore,” Ritsu chuckled, “you’re good, aren’t you? Show me what you’ve got~”

 

Tsumugi’s head bobbed up and down, tongue working the dick in his mouth and moaning softly whenever Ritsu pulled his hair or dug nails into his scalp. It wasn't long before Ritsu's breath got heavier and moans started escaping his mouth every once in a while, hips bucking into Tsumugi's hot, soft, eager throat. Just as he felt the pleasure build up to the point of no return he yanked the other boy off his cock by his hair. A few strokes with his free hand and he came with a sweet, broken moan, cum splattering all over Tsumugi's face and glasses.

 

“Wow, how lewd~" Ritsu giggled, wiping his hand on Tsumugi's sweater. He was panting and shifting uncomfortably in his chair, as if trying to hide the obvious boner he was rocking. “Say, oniichan~” Ritsu slid off the table and onto Tsumugi’s lap while the other boy wiped his face, “would you like to fuck me?”

 

Tsumugi nearly yelped when Ritsu moved against his painfully hard dick. Another yelp, this time fully voiced, laced with pain and pleasure, found its way out when the boy bit hard into his neck without a word of warning, only to spit the blood out immediately, disgust twisting his features. 

 

“What on earth do you eat, rubble?” Ritsu wiped his mouth, offended by the taste. He noticed how Tsumugi's breath sped up though, and how the hands, previously wiping the face and glasses, moved to squeeze at his thighs. “You owe me a cake for this," he said and sunk his teeth in again, making sure to coat his teeth in saliva generously and lap at the bleeding wounds, letting his spit venom or whatever mumbo-jumbo work its magic. Tsumugi shuddered, moaned, and his vision went black. 

 

He felt like he lost consciousness for a moment, but he was standing when he came around, and not just standing - he was ramming into Ritsu, slick and moaning into his neck. He had no idea when the boy got prepared, lubed himself up or put a condom on Tsumugi’s dick, nor when or how said dick found itself inside Ritsu. 

Tsumugi buried his nose in Ritsu’s hair, trying to wrap his head around the situation. Ritsu’s legs were wrapped tightly around Tsumugi’s hips and his back was pushed against one of the bookshelves, rocking slightly with their movement but not falling over, thanks to the metal now fixing it to the floor.

 

“D-don’t stop, keep going…” Ritsu cried, lips brushing Tsumugi’s skin when the boy slowed down unconsciously, a little lost in thought.

 

The words went straight to Tsumugi’s dick. He apologized and sped up, determined to make Ritsu feel good - or maybe just fueled by how hot the voice next to his ear was and how the moans made his head spin. 

 

He had no idea how much time passed before he raised his head from Ritsu’s shoulder. What he saw almost made him choke, earning him another scolding from the boy. On the other side of the bookshelf that only reached up to his shoulder was Rei Sakuma, his face flushed, twisted slightly in a mix of distress and bliss, hand covering his mouth. The bookshelf obscured his other hand, but from the movement of his arm he could tell Rei was jerking himself off to the rhythm of Tsumugi's thrusts and Ritsu's moans. He was panting quietly, eyes begging the other boy not to expose him. 

 

“Oniichan, don't-  _ ah _ , don't stop” Ritsu moaned, digging his nails into whatever piece of exposed skin he could find on Tsumugi, “harder, fuck me harder-” As if he even could think about stopping - his hips kept moving, fucking Ritsu against the shelves, hitting his prostate on the way in and out. Hearing Ritsu cry out like that made both Tsumugi and Rei whimper at the same time, they knew they wouldn't last long like that.

“Ritsu-kun, ah- h-hold on, okay?” Tsumugi moved one of his hands to Ritsu’s dick. The arms circling his neck trembled and tightened, and tightened  _ even more _ when Tsumugi started jerking the other boy off clumsily, trying to hold him up still. The string of moans and curses and “oniichans” and “Aoba-oniichans” made him breathless and light-headed. He fucked into the tight heat of Ritsu’s body mindlessly, chasing the pleasure that had him trembling. He’d been staring at Rei this whole time, remembering all the times they used to sleep together. He noticed how different those two Reis were, the one that fucked him into whatever nearest flat surface, be it bed, table, wall or anything else, dominant and sadistic, fully capable of making Tsumugi cum with dirty talk alone, and the one before him now; teary-eyed, shivering, trying not to make a sound as he cums into his own hand, looking at his precious Ritsu getting fucked by his former lover. He looked a bit pathetic, even to Tsumugi, but he didn’t really have the headspace to think about it with how Ritsu got even tighter when he came, staining Tsumugi’s hand and clothes with cum. 

 

“Ritsu-kun, just- ah, just a bit more”, he whined, gripping the other boys hips and fucking him even harder. His hips stuttered and he came with a moan. 

Tsumugi set Ritsu down back against the bookshelf, expecting the boy to fall asleep immediately. He was holding up surprisingly well - or at least not worse than usual. But then again, he was always half asleep. 

 

Fighting the fatigue Tsumugi cleaned up both Ritsu and himself without mentioning Rei even once, but apparently he wasn't the only one who knew. 

 

“You should have joined us, anija.” A miserable yelp came from behind the bookshelf. 

“Thought I wouldn't notice your smell or the sounds you made? Or that you just jerked off to Aoba-oniichan fucking your little brother? Gross~" He mocked with a smug expression. “Now be useful, get yourself together and take me home you gross bug, I wanna sleep.”

 

Tsumugi sat on the floor, stupefied. Ritsu knew this whole time? In that case, who exactly was getting off to what here? Why was Rei in the library anyway, did he come in looking for Ritsu? He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice Rei picking Ritsu up and carrying him all the way to the door. 

 

“And you, Aoba-oniichan,” Ritsu called, stopping Rei just as they were about to leave, “Make sure to eat well, or I won't bite you the next time.”

 

“N-n-n-n-n-next time?!” Tsumugi stuttered. He felt a wave of heat paint his face and neck red. The only answer he got was the sound of the heavy library door shutting and the slowly fading sound of steps in the corridor. 

 

Next time?!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BBY!!!! 
> 
> I'm sorry it took me 10 months to actually write thus but now it's a gift for TWO birthdays!!
> 
> Huge huge huge thanks to Meow and Ambar (@sagilarious) for support, encouragement, beta reading and title suggestions! 
> 
> Thank you Selin for this request, I hope you like the gift ♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
